Heal My Heart
by OrangeLightning-Mik
Summary: Él sabía que Riko tenía a alguien más en su corazón. Pero para que él pudiera seguir adelante, alguien debía ayudarlo a continuar. "Katsuragi Taiki, gusto en conocerte." A veces lo que uno necesita es que lo ayuden a avanzar, y esa chica era la energía que le faltaba. KiyoshixOC. Para GrayMakoto-san! Leve HyuuRiko


**Como parte del intercambio de navidad que hicimos con algunas chicas, acá está mi parte, dedicada a GrayMakoto-san :3 **

**Para empezar, debo aclarar que tiene un leve KiyoRiko al principio (aunque es unilateral)…porque con la revelación que salieron un tiempo juntos…"Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan."**

**Y debo admitirlo, adoro verlo con el corazón roto por alguna razón xD además me es más fácil trabajar así (?**

**Supongo que esto estaría situado después de que ganan la Winter Cup…algo así, no lo pensé muy bien.**

**Con esto dicho les dejo leer el fic~ mientras voy a esconderme de los tomates :v  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Heal My Heart<strong>

-¡Creo que el capitán realmente hará algo esta vez!

Fueron las palabras que captaron su atención.

Por alguna razón, a Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara, últimamente les parecía entretenido hablar sobre de la relación de Riko y Hyuuga. No era un tema inusual, ya que siempre habían pensado en eso todos los miembros del club de baloncesto, pero parecía ser que recientemente, después de la Winter Cup, se había vuelto un tema recurrente. Los demás chicos solo escuchaban indiferentemente. Al pelirrojo número diez no le interesaba demasiado la charla, aunque solo se admitía a si mismo que el tema le daba algo de curiosidad, por eso escuchaba de manera discreta. A Kuroko, el fantasma del equipo, lo incomodaba un poco que hablaran de eso, pero no por él, sino por Kiyoshi.

El antiguo miembro de Teiko era muy perceptivo, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo teniendo que observar a sus compañeros para ayudarlos en los partidos, se había dado cuenta que Kiyoshi, sentía algo más que simple amistad por la entrenadora. Una vez, había escuchado que habían salido anteriormente, pero no sabía por qué habían roto.

Sin embargo, también era obvio que no era el único que buscaba la atención de ella. Al capitán, a Hyuuga, también parecía interesarle la chica con pocas habilidades culinarias.

Aunque era cierto que había una relación muy estrecha entre el fundador del club y la entrenadora, también era cierto que Riko parecía responder más a los avances del capitán que a los del pívot últimamente. De a momentos priorizaba sus charlas con él, aunque parecía no darse cuenta. Siempre lo demás, por razones diversas, pasaba a segundo plano.

Eran esas pequeñas situaciones que solo las habían notado Izuki y Mitobe, que trataban de no participar en las charlas de los de primero. Ambos, al igual que Kuroko eran más observadores, y preferían guardar silencio antes de generar alguna incomodidad.

-Lo dices por navidad?-

-Sí, creo que invitó a la entrenadora a comer...aunque no fue muy romántico que digamos…-

Pero era obvio que ella aceptaría.

Kiyoshi Teppei no era un tonto. Solo le gustaba hacerse pasar por uno, y hacerle creer a los demás que no se daba cuenta de nada. Sonrió de manera sincera y falsa al mismo tiempo - ¡Tendremos que desearles suerte entonces! -

Los que sabían lo miraron con algo de pena…faltaba poco tiempo para navidad.

* * *

><p>Él ya se había rendido. O más bien, se "tomaba un descanso". No quería seguir sufriendo por lo mismo ya, y este era un 'partido' que no podría ganar aun si lo daba todo.<p>

Se dio cuenta de esto, cuando vio el leve sonrojo de Riko mientras observaba a Hyuuga entrenar.

Si trataba de volver a intentar algo con ella, solo haría que las cosas fueran incómodas. Arruinaría al equipo de alguna manera...y él jamás se permitiría eso. Habían llegado tan lejos, y tenían un muy buen vínculo de equipo como para arruinarlo por algo tan egoísta. Por eso decidió abandonar el tema y seguir adelante.

Pero decirlo es una cosa, y hacerlo es otra completamente distinta.

Suspiró mientras caminaba al instituto, el frío le llegaba a los huesos, y se sentía algo solo caminando sin compañía. Sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, si las sacaba tenía miedo de que se le congelaran. Era difícil mantener sus enormes manos cálidas en ese invierno. Aun así, levantó la cabeza mirando hacia adelante y continuó su camino, tratando de olvidar lo que su mente le reprochaba.

Fue en ese momento, que algo le llamó la atención.

Vio de repente como una chica, corría desesperadamente frente a él, sin duda alguna preocupada por llegar tarde a algún lugar. Su cabello castaño claro, largo y rizado, aunque recogido, se movía de una manera graciosa a su parecer.

Rio en voz baja al verla y continúo su camino.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

-Kiyoshi Teppei, llegas tarde.

Ah...claro...había olvidado que estaba tarde.

Se disculpó y luego tomó asiento en su lugar, tratando de ignorar el ruido de la clase. Últimamente se sentía algo 'deprimido', aunque era muy inusual en él. Estaba seguro que el problema debían ser sus hormonas, que seguramente era su edad la que le estaba cambiando el ánimo…pero después recordaba que sonaba demasiado científico e ignoraba la idea.

Intentó mirar al frente para prestar atención a la clase, pero se dio cuenta que había algo nuevo. El asiento junto al de él solía estar vacío, pero ahora era ocupado por la misma chica de la mañana. Ella parecía estar tratando de anotar algo. Mirando un poco más de cerca, notó que estaba…dibujando.

Sonrió al ver el garabato que se suponía que era el profesor (o por lo menos eso creía él) y pensó en comenzar a dibujar algo él mismo. Tomando el lápiz comenzó a trazar unas líneas, pero no le salía nada, era aún peor que ella. Observando su 'obra de arte', suspiró al ver que no tenía caso. El profesor seguía hablando, explicando algo de matemática, pero él no le prestaba nada de atención.

En ese instante se dio que no sabía nada sobre la chica de al lado. La miró de reojo, su cabello se veía ligeramente desacomodado, probablemente por correr para no llegar tarde, y sus ojos eran verdes claros. Se quedó mirándolos un segundo más de lo pensado, ese verde le recordaba algo…aunque no podía recordar qué.

Estaba por preguntarle su nombre cuando sintió la mirada del profesor en él.

Tal vez sería mejor preguntarle después de clase.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

- Katsuragi Taiki, gusto en conocerte – dijo la chica sonriendo.

Él ya se había presentado, era la hora del almuerzo y al ver que ella se había quedado en su asiento para comer sola, él se presentó amablemente. Le comentó que había llegado tarde y que por eso no la había visto. – Ah, es bueno tener a alguien al lado, espero que no te moleste.

- ¡Para nada! Así podría preguntarte algunas cosas, – le contestó ella con una sonrisa. – Dime, tienen club de baloncesto aquí, ¿verdad?

- ¿Te gusta el baloncesto? – preguntó emocionado. – ¡Tenemos un equipo masculino por si quieres venir a vernos!

-…pero, ¿no hay uno femenino?- un poco de decepción se podía notar en su voz.

- No, no hay muchas interesadas aun…- la miró con algo de pena mientras que la chica hacía un mohín. – Pero no te desanimes, pueden crear uno si hay más interesadas – continuó, tratando de animarla mientras le palmeaba el hombro con una mano.

- ¡Sí, eso sería asombroso!

- ¡Kiyoshi! – llamó un chico desde la puerta. – ¿vamos a la azotea?

- ¡Sí, en un momento voy! Bueno, hablamos luego Katsuragi-chan – se despidió y se fue junto a un pelinegro.

La chica se quedó observándolo con una sonrisa, era el primero que le hablaba ese día…y había algo en él que le agradaba…mucho.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Así transcurrió el día, el castaño trató de prestar atención a la clase cuando volvió de almorzar. Luego siguieron las demás materias y finalmente terminó el horario de clases. Se la había pasado mirando por la ventana la mayoría del tiempo, pero es que todavía estaba algo deprimido, y necesitaba despejar su mente. No podía concentrarse del todo.

Tomó sus cosas y se paró, volteando a ver a su nueva compañera de clase, - Katsuragi-chan, ¡nos vemos mañana! – la saludó amablemente antes de retirarse del salón para dirigirse al gimnasio.

Seguramente ese día Riko los tendría practicando hasta desmayarse.

Y tenía razón. Para la mitad del entrenamiento Kuroko ya estaba por desmayarse, y los demás de primer año (con excepción de Kagami) estaban tratando de mantenerlo de pie. El pívot seguía tratando de correr y aunque a él Riko no lo presionaba, él quería dar lo más que podía. Aunque sabía que no podría seguir jugando más adelante. Estaba distraído, observando como la chica estaba por golpear al fantasma del equipo, cuando pisó mal, y se tambaleo hacia adelante.

- ¡Kiyoshi, idiota! – Gritó el capitán, que lo sostuvo del brazo justo a tiempo, para después golpearlo en la cabeza. -¡Imbécil! ¡Ten más cuidado!

- Ow! ¡Eso duele Hyuuga!

Mientras él se masajeaba la cabeza se escuchó una risa suave y nueva en el gimnasio. Todos se voltearon a ver, y vieron a la chica nueva, Katsuragi Taiki, parada en la puerta del gimnasio, riéndose y apretándose el abdomen tratando de contener la risa.

Los chicos se quedaron inmóviles, y Kuroko terminó en el piso ya que Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara lo soltaron al ver a la castaña de pelo rizado.

En ese momento Kiyoshi notó que la chica era…alta. Ligeramente más alta que Kuroko…y probablemente de la misma altura que Koga y Furihata.

-¿y ella? – Preguntó el pelirrojo número diez del equipo.

-¡Es linda! – Se lo escuchó a Koganei.

-Koga, creo que tiene tu altura. – Dijo Izuki.

-¡Ya cállense! ¡Sigan corriendo, 10 vueltas más! – les gritó Riko, mientras se acercaba a la chica y los demás jugadores se quejaban. – Discúlpalos, son algo…molestos.

- Entrenadora…¡creo que Kuroko murió! – anunció Kagami mientras empujaba al fantasma con el pie. Y Mitobe lo miraba al antiguo jugador de Teiko con lástima.

-Déjenlo ahí, luego se levantará y correrá el doble, sino lo hacen, ustedes correrán el triple – los amenazó con una sonrisa que se notaba a kilómetros que no era para nada amable. Los chicos temblaron y se fueron a correr con el resto, mientras se podía ver al cuerpo del fantasma intentar arrastrarse. La chica de menor altura sonó el silbato y luego volteó a ver a la 'intrusa'. – Dime, ¿qué necesitabas?

-Ah, siento interrumpir el entrenamiento. Pero me preguntaba, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de crear un equipo femenino de baloncesto? Es que realmente quiero jugar pero no sé si podríamos tener entrenadora, y como escuché que tú eras la entrenadora del equipo masculino pensé que tal vez te interesaría. Es que soy nueva y bueno, ingresé hoy y cuando me enteré de que no tenían equipo me decepcioné un poco, pro si no puedes no hay problema, solo que quería saber, ¡por favor! – preguntó entusiasmada, hablando muy rápido y casi confundiendo a Riko, que miraba hacia arriba porque la chica era definitivamente alta a diferencia de ella.

-Ah, ehm-bueno, supongo que si- - y antes de que pudiera terminar la chica alta tomó sus manos con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Aida-san!

-¡E-espera! ¡Dime tu nombre!

-¡Katsuragi Taiki! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerla, Aida Riko-san!

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

-Jaja, ¿entonces dijo que no?

-¡No te rías Miyoshi-san! ¡Realmente intenté convencer a esa chica! – La chica de ojos verdes hizo un mohín, - Sakaki-san podría ser una buena jugadora de baloncesto si quisiera!

Habían pasado unos días, y ambos comenzaron a hablar un poco más. Ella le había contado que había tomado en serio su propuesta de crear un equipo femenino, pero todavía no tenía éxito en conseguir chicas que quisieran unirse…Le había contado varias cosas, como que era alta, y le costaba encontrar talles de calzado para ella. Le gustaba cocinar, aunque todavía no era muy buena haciendo postres y se había cambiado de colegio porque en el anterior había tenido un problema con unas chicas agresivas. Al parecer era muy apasionada, y no se dejaba arrastrar por los demás, lo que la hacía parecer algo 'conflictiva', y como defendía lo que creía, había terminado envuelta en problemas.

También en ese poco tiempo se había dado cuenta que a Taiki le costaba recordar nombres…o por lo menos los confundía…Además de que le gustaba hablar.

- Pero ella está en el equipo de fútbol, no creo que lo abandone tan fácilmente, - rio divertido el castaño, ignorando totalmente que había confundido su apellido de nuevo.

- Eres algo cruel a veces, yo solo quiero jugar…- la chica suspiró, - ¿Miyoshi-san, tienes planes para navidad?

-…ah? Navidad?...- En ese momento recordó lo que habían hablado los chicos en los vestidores. –No…no tengo ningún plan. – contestó con una sonrisa forzada que ella notó.

No entendía ni él mismo por qué seguía sintiéndose así por ese tema. No era algo común de él. Seguramente pasaría ese día con sus abuelos, y luego visitaría a Izuki un rato. Aunque el equipo era unido, habían acordado que pasarían esa fecha separados, y pasarían la víspera de año nuevo, juntos. Kagami había dicho que su padre lo visitaría, y que cenarían junto a una de sus primas que no veía desde que se había ido de Japón. Koganei había prometido pasarla de compras con su hermana y luego una maratón de películas o algo así. Mitobe estaría cuidando de todos sus hermanos, Kuroko…no tenía idea de que haría Kuroko. Pero la mayoría ya tenían planes…

Y Riko y Hyuuga…

-¿Quieres practicar conmigo ese día? – Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa, y un casi visible rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Practicar?

- Bueno, sé que es algo muy repentino, pero vivo sola, y ese día me lo paso algo aburrida. – explicó algo avergonzada, rascándose la nuca. – Además, me mudé aquí hace poco y sinceramente no conozco a nadie.

El castaño sonrió, - ¿Por qué no? Suena interesante, pero solo con una condición.

La chica lo miró algo extrañada. – ¿Qué cosa?

-Recuerda que mi nombre es 'Kiyoshi Teppei'.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Así llego el 24, y a la noche, ambos estaban en la cancha que estaba a una cuadra de la casa del pívot. Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, practicando, jugando uno contra uno…y la castaña no quería decirle que posición jugaba.

-¡Esto es completamente injusto! – Dijo la chica saltando tratando de tomar el balón, pero fallando miserablemente. –¡Kiyoshi-san eres demasiado alto! ¡Y tus manos son demasiado grandes! – Se quejó la castaña aun saltando.

Él en cambio, se reía mientras tenía el balón lo más alto posible para que la chica no lograra alcanzarlo de ninguna manera. – ¡Esto es muy divertido, ni Hyuuga salta tanto para alcanzarlo! – continuó riendo con los ojos cerrados. Katsuragi lo observó un segundo, y también sonrió al notar como o había ni un rostro de la tristeza del otro día.

Lo cierto era que ella había notado que el castaño estaba algo deprimido. No podía decir exactamente cómo era que lo sabía, pero lo intuía. Y no quería verlo triste…para nada. Una idea se le ocurrió, y lo empujó de golpe, logrando que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera con ella encima de él.

El balón se le fue de las manos y se alejó picando. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, y la chica se sonrojó rápidamente al notar la cercanía. Él en cambio, parecía confundido por la situación. Sus ojos marrones miraban directamente los verdes de ella. En ese instante él se olvidó de todo…y se sintió completamente feliz.

-Ah!-Eh-Ahm, ¡lo siento!- se levantó ella rápidamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. –esa no fue mi intención, jaja!- rio nerviosamente.

Y él se sentó en el suelo mirándola. –Gracias.

-…eh?

Sus ojos cafés se posaron en las estrellas de esa noche. –La verdad es que…he estado algo confundido últimamente. No entendía qué me sucedía…pero…gracias. – se volteó a mirarla a ella de nuevo. – Creo que me has ayudado mucho con esto.

-Eh? Ah, ¡en realidad no es así! – él la miró intrigado. – Bueno, quiero decir, es que-No quería pasar sola la navidad, y talvez fui algo egoísta, jaja- continuó riendo nerviosamente. – Pero si no te molesta, me gustaría pasar más tiempo, digo, no…tengo mucho que hacer en casa…- terminó algo triste, aunque trataba de ser fuerte y que se notara lo menos posible. _–No hay nadie que me espere en casa después de todo…-_ pensó.

-Ven a casa con mis abuelos, será divertido. – se levantó del suelo sonriendo amablemente. – Comamos pastel con ellos, no me agradaría dejarte sola, y además, ya me has ayudado mucho, - continuó para luego tomar la mano de la chica en la suya.

Ella se sonrojó, -p-pastel? – el pastel…era una costumbre comerlo en parejas…

-Sí, falta poco para que sea veinticinco, ven, - se dio vuelta en dirección a su casa.

-¡E-espera! ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó ella, insegura de si debía molestarlo así, después de todo no se habían conocido por mucho tiempo.

_Aunque sentía como si lo hubieran hecho._

- Definitivamente…pero…si quieres que te pida algo a cambio…¡Llámame Teppei!

-¿Teppei?

Y ni bien terminó de preguntar, él la besó, dejándola completamente en shock. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos…Cuando se alejó se rascó la nuca algo nervioso y sonriendo como bobo. –jaja, lo siento, Katsuragi-san, no debí hacer eso, no? Etto…_me gustas._ – dijo en serio, pero con su sonrisa amable en el rostro y un leve rubor en las mejillas, que ninguno sabía ya si era por el frío o por lo que había ocurrido. – Sé que no nos conocemos bien pero…no quiero dejarte sola. – dijo de nuevo tomando la mano de la chica con más fuerza.

Ella sonrió.

**_-_**_¡Esta bien, iré contigo,_**_ Teppei_**_!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pido mil disculpas por haberme tardado en subirlo, pero bueno, a mí me entregaron la ficha tarde así que tengo mi excusa :v<strong>

**No lo releí porque me da vergüenza (?**

**Lo único que me pareció raro es que la descripción de Taiki decía que era difícil encontrar zapatos de su tamaño pero…calza 7? Osea, yo calzo 7.5 y mi tamaño es promedio acá en argentina y conozco chicas que calzan más…**

**Soy pie grande? ._. o es que en mi país somos de pies grandes? XD**

**Entré en duda xD**

**Me siento rara…creo que lo hice todo muy rápido…**

**Voy a esconderme debajo de la cama :'c me doy vergüenza TwT**


End file.
